We Meet Again
by ODTHCM
Summary: AU. Finn is an important lawyer in NYC but he was adopted when his mom is taking away from him for drugs but he falls in love with his new sister (Rachel) and after a car accident he decided run away but what happened When Finn and Rachel meet again. First story bad summary


_**Hi! this my first story english isn't my first language so sorry for the mistake this story came to me last night and I don't know I have to try to write here so sorry for the mistake and I hope you like it.**  
_

Disclaimer: **_Glee is property of Fox and RIB _**

_The Story_

_A lot of people are around me they are taking me away from my mom I just want to scream "Please Mom, Please don't leave me…Please I need you mom_" _But I can't I try once… twice but nothing my voice it's not working then I saw my mom in a black car just saying me goodbye…_

Finn opened his eyes and looking his phone is 3 am It can't be happening again is his third nightmare this week about his mom leaving him. He is a 28 years old men a very important lawyer in NYC and now the past is hunting him, after his mom leave him he was adopted for the most wonderful family but then the accident happened and his life changed he had to run away he thought he was just a coward but he can't see the eyes of his father again after that night his _sister _and _brother_ had been at the hospital If he hadn't been drinking that night "Oh Jesus"…Finn walked out of his bedroom he need some water and he knows right now sleep again wasn't an option a few minutes later Finn went back to his bedroom and try to sleep again.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere…_

The alarm clock started ringing Finn got up and taught It's gonna be a long day quickly took a shower and put in his suit and go out to the office when he arrives at the office Lizzy was there with the smile who comfort him

"Good morning Lizzy" he said quickly 'cause if Lizzy saw him she would star with questions and he wasn't in a good mood today but Lizzy was more a secretary for him she was like that kind of grandmother who knows everything. " Hard night Finn?" Lizzy told him with a sweet voice "Just a nightmare Lizzy, nothing else" Lizzy stare him and just nod "Quinn called she said the same place and the same time, and Jack wants see you in his office" Finn just look her with a worried face "Everything is fine he only wants to talk with you about the big case you have in your hand right now" He starts walking to his office and Lizzy take his hand " Honey you don't need to be that strong men with me everything it's gonna be alright maybe no today but eventually" Finn nods kissing Lizzy's forehead "thanks Lizzy you're the best"

He start working about the new cases and The Case he needs to hurry up If he wants see Quinn in time the last time he was late she freaked out and she was close to call the police. When Finn look the time he has only 10 minutes to arrive at the restaurant to take lunch with Quinn "Shit…Lizzy please call a taxi" he yells trough the door "I call one already" Finn walked out of his office "Thanks Lizzy really thanks I'll back soon "

When Finn arrives at the restaurant Quinn was already there "You are late Finnegan" Quinn said with a hard tone and a smile

"Sorry I have that case in my hands and Jack is really worried about it" Finn sits while he drink some water

"Ok, but you aren't worry only for this case Finn whats going on?" Finn knows he has to talk with somebody and that person is Quinn, she was his friend since college and she knows his story

"I'm having nightmares about my mom and that day when they took me away of her 'cause she wasn't the best person to take care of me" in that moment the waitress close to them and take their order

"...And what else your mom's story it's not the only reason" Finn saw her and nods

"you are right also I had been thinking about my family and the time I leave them I was just a coward I didn't even know if Rachel and Blaine still alive" Quinn stare Finn for a few seconds

"You know the accident it isn't the only reason you don't want to talk with them maybe the kiss you share with Rachel that night is THE BIG DEAL here" Finn just nods and look away

"Come on Finn if Rachel didn't even kiss you she has the option to just push you but she didn't do it so maybe she has feelings for you" Quinn takes his hand and squeeze a little then the waitress arrives and break the contact

"I don't know Q she was or she is my sister and supposedly I can't have feelings for her or anything like that but that kiss was amazing really so far the best kiss in my life sorry but even the kisses we share doesn't compare whit that kiss" Quinn laughs at the time she remember the time in college they tried be a couple

"You just break my heart" Quinn start laughing with Finn

"It's so good heard your laugh Frankteen really" Santa said while she sitting close to Finn and start eating some food of his plate

"Santana is good to see you and really you have to eat all the time of my plate" Finn said looking her

"it's your fault really you have a good taste in food and what were you talking?...let me guess some short brunette you are in love since forever" Quinn nods

"Yes we were talking about her" Finn look Quinn and shake his head

"By the way Britt and Dani you talk with them already?" Quinn ask innocently

"I can't do that and you know it Q it's so hard Dani is the best in the bed and Britt she is so sweet and I have the best experiences with her" Quinn starts laughing.

"Yes Santana both are perfect but you have to choice" Santana look Quinn and nods

While Santa speaks about Dani and Britt, Finn looks away and he look a beautiful brunette with a hot a body a few tables a go from his seat oh my God! Her face looks so familiar for him with that big eyes and peculiar nose and some bunch of hair cover her face maybe he was having more troubles than he can imagine 'cause right now he can swear that girl is Rachel, the last thing he knows about her 'cause he saw her face in the billboard she is a big actress on Broadway. That's the reason Santana and Quinn knows her face they were walking when he saw her face again and her name in big letters.

"Yes mom I'm waiting to the producer and the costume designer" Rachel plays with her finger around the glass of water

"Yes mom it's gonna be my third play in a row" while Rachel hears her mom giving some advices she looks a boy who looks like Finn

"Mom I have to go call you later" then she star to remember the kiss that kiss changes her life but it can't not be real the last thing she knows about Finn was he graduated as lawyer but no it can't be real she was famous right now he has to recognize her but Finn never was a big fan of Broadway then the producer and the costume designer arrive.

_**I hope you like it so far and if you want I go on with this let me know **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
